


Attention!

by flickawhip



Series: Lana Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Protective!OFC, Upset!Lana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The first Lana Imagine





	Attention!

\- Lana doesn’t cry often, or easily.   
\- She hates that you see it  
\- You fuss, of course you fuss...  
\- She doesn’t expect you to care  
\- Rusev never cared  
\- She tries to keep you out of her heart and thoughts  
\- She fails  
\- You start dating  
\- She falls for you the more you yell   
\- You growl at Aiden  
\- You bite Rusev when he’s not backing up off her  
\- She’s surprised when you slap him  
\- She’s even more surprised when you kiss her  
\- She begins to teach you how to speak Russian  
\- She laughs when you ask her out in near flawless Russian  
\- People soon learn that the Ravishing One has a new lover  
\- They don’t mess with her, ever  
\- You propose in the middle of the ring after a tag-team match  
\- Lana becomes your world


End file.
